


Knock You Down

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Bittersweet, Drama, F/M, Old Flames, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down / just get back up when it knocks you down, knocks you down.</em> Knock You Down by Keri Hilson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock You Down

It was an unfortunate fact that most women know heartbreak at least once in their lives. And it was a fortunate truth that most of those women healed eventually, and found someone who did not break them in two.

“I was thinking summer,” Merric said, lacing his fingers with hers. It was a peaceful break from the normal chaos of New Hope. “It’ll be nice and warm.”

“That sounds lovely,” Keladry smiled, knowing full well his aversion to the cold. “But not the peak--I don’t want to sweat my clothes off.”

He raised his eyebrows and she quickly placed a hand over his mouth. “Not,” she giggled, “a word.”

A figure on the walkway high above them caught her eye. For most, it wouldn’t have been immediately discernible; Kel had long since memorized everything about him. She knew it was him by the way he draped his sinewy arms over the rail, the way he held his broad shoulders. Like a griffin-fletched arrow, his eyes could pierce her straight through the heart. For a moment, she was taken back to a time where she tasted leather and man, and those eyes that pierced her so unreadably now were just dark depths in which she could drown.

“Kel?”

“What?”

“Where’d you go?”

Merric was looking at her with a puzzled smile. Kel glanced at the walkway again, but Wyldon was nowhere to be seen.

“Nowhere,” she said, turning back to him. “I think a September wedding would be best.”


End file.
